Data writing devices, such as data storage devices and servo writers, employ actuators to position data heads with extremely abrupt accelerations and high velocities. Also, as performance requirements move the data storage medium faster in relation to the head, the windage created by the moving medium significantly impacts against the actuator as well. Storage densities have dramatically increased while access times have dramatically decreased, making attention paid to resonant performance of the actuator all the more important a part of reliable data transfer.
Many and varied attempts have been made at conditioning windage in relation to the susceptible supporting structure of the head by a suspension assembly extending from a cantilevered actuator arm. In some solutions, upstream strippers and downstream dams attempt to divert turbulent windage away from the head gimbal assembly. In other solutions flow straightening devices have been suggested in attempts to reduce the amount of turbulence near the head gimbal assembly. In yet other solutions complicated shrouding solutions have been suggested to control the turbulent outflow of the windage from a disc stack.
However, as form factors continually shrink, the associated componentry is being miniaturized to the point that there is no room for such windage conditioning devices. What is needed is a solution that involves modifying existing components and yet provides the same or better improvements as the sophisticated devices and arrangements. It is to these improvement features that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.